Talk:Jeff Brockton
Is this guy Brockton? I'm not sure about that. --William.Y.Fremont 10:24, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say it was a distinct possibility--Acer4666 12:12, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::He looks like it.--Station7 13:09, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::: That really does look like him to me as well. Nice catch I'll add the info! 18:15, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Don't tell me it's him again. --William.Y.Fremont 09:48, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Is that not the same character?--Acer4666 09:52, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah. One was a White House staffer and the other was a Secret Service agent. --William.Y.Fremont 10:32, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I haven't seen the episode since it first aired. What I meant was - how do you know that one is a SS agent and one is a white house staffer, what makes them different people in-universe?--Acer4666 10:38, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually both characters were killed and the white house staffer was killed before the ss agent. --William.Y.Fremont 10:47, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::: Ah cool, that makes sense, I ws just checking! --Acer4666 11:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::Why isn't the other character not included yet? Have we forgotten him or are there not enough votes or something like that? --Station7 22:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I guess no-one's got around to it yet - you can do the honours if you want!--Acer4666 22:59, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Jeff's roles I just had a thought about Cobb and the unnamed cabalist - what if they're the same person? Maybe the conspirator wanted a bit of hands-on control over his operation, so put on his army slacks and went out shooting? Then he quickly washed the camoflage off his face, changed back into his suit and went back to the evil planning with Graem and co? :P --Acer4666 18:35, March 31, 2011 (UTC) But that is speculation. --Station7 22:34, March 31, 2011 (UTC) : Pretty sure he's jacking around :) 23:21, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Season 4 appearance? Does he appear at Day 4: 6:00pm-7:00pm? The doctor that takes a blanket over Maya Driscoll at the beginning of the episode looks a lot like him. Could somebody check it out? --Station7 16:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :No, thats definitely not him, he's too flabby around the jaw--Acer4666 17:13, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Bluetooth cabalist I'm becoming less and less convinced that it's Jeff Brockton playing the Bluetooth Cabalist. The cabal guy seems to have much smaller features overall, as well as a pronounced dimple in his chin which Brockton lacks--Acer4666 (talk) 12:46, May 9, 2013 (UTC) : The features still seem pretty similar to me. Regarding the chin, is it conceivable that he put on weight over the years between those seasons and it sort of disappeared? 06:02, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :: Well a pic like this was clearly taken a while before he ever got involved with 24, and there's no dimple...I just think looking at the two people, esp. when compared with the White House staffer, looks like a different guy--Acer4666 (talk) 11:18, May 10, 2013 (UTC)